


just another coffee shop au

by orphan_account



Series: A and B meet, here's what happens [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Cats, M/M, Secret Crush, a hint of Sam and Riley, shrinkyclinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 16:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21139325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Steve is not jealous of his cat. He swears.





	just another coffee shop au

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the prompt for this one: A is a barista at the favorite teeny neighborhood coffee shop. B is a regular who sits at the same window table every day.
> 
> I found a prompt list off of Google thinking I can combat the lack of finishing the billions of WIPs that I have by potentially making more WIPs. And guess what, I was able to finish this one, hooray!

Steve wipes down the counter after the petite blonde covered in pink with a high tight ponytail took the venti pumpkin spice latte with eight shots of espresso, seven pumps of pumpkin sauce, and one pump of maple pecan sauce that Sam put down on the counter gingerly, carefully pushing the giant cup of latte towards him as if it's a bomb that's going to detonate any second. Steve looks at the lady sashaying her way out the door of their cafe with amusement, her hair swaying side to side as she goes, then turning the look onto Sam who's cleaning the espresso machine with a petrified expression.

"You okay there, Sam?"

"Hmm?" His business partner replies absent-mindedly, now wiping at one of the cups to dry. Steve waits him out, growing more entertained by the second. "There are eight shots of espresso in that thing Steve. Should we be worried? Should we call the police? Do you think she's off to her evil lair to complete her plan of world domination? Should we call Spiderman?"

Steve can't help but laugh out loud at the silliness of what Sam just said, which makes Sam mad at Steve for laughing.

"I'm serious man, what if she's planning to flood in the whole tristate area? I sure won't be saving your ass if that happens."

"It's not gonna happen, Sam. I'm sure she can think of a much better way to annihilate the entire New York City population with that drink rather than do something global warming's already halfway into accomplishing. But either way, I can get by on my own."

"Sure you can, hotshot."

"I—" The bell over their door rings before Steve can say something in edgewise. But that's no matter since it's Steve's favorite regular coming in through the door. He catches himself already fixing his shirt and standing a little taller than the 5'4 the good Lord has blessed him and putting on a brighter smile on his face.

It's now Sam's turn to chuckle on his behalf and Steve can see him shaking his head as well.

"Not a word, Samuel."

"Don't worry, Steven." Sam goes over to the cash register, getting ready to take the order. "Hi, Bucky! What's it gonna be today?"

"Good afternoon, Sam." Bucky takes time in looking into their menu and looks up at Sam once he decided on what he'll order. "I'll take a hazelnut latte and a slice of chocolate cake, please."

Steve leans over the counter and supports his head on his palm, gazing at Bucky unabashedly from where he's standing. Bucky takes his wallet from his right jean pocket and takes a bill out carefully. He lets Sam take the bill and let him tuck in the change in his wallet afterward as well.

Bucky's been visiting their coffee shop a lot in the past 2 months that he's already comfortable accepting a little help here and there. See, Bucky only has one arm, he's also got a sweet tooth to end all sweet tooth, he's very kind and has a nice smile and very shiny and soft-looking hair that goes a little past his shoulders and he takes to Eggsy, the cafe's grey and white scottish fold, very amicably. And Steve's very much smitten with him.

He straightens up from where he's ogling Bucky when he noticed he's already got his slice of chocolate cake and now making his way to his usual spot by the window at the far end of the cafe, looking towards everyone. Steve doesn't argue with it since he can see Bucky's delighted expression whenever he tastes a new dessert.

"Hi, Bucky!" Steve greets him as he passes by the claiming counter.

"Hey, Steve," he greets back with that shy smile of his and continues on his way. Steve's shoulders may or may not have jumped to his ears from the butterflies he feels fluttering in the stomach after seeing that.

When Bucky gets to his table, he places the plate on it then clicks off his backpack where it's securely snapped across his chest. After he sits his backpack on the adjacent chair, he goes and sits on the chair by the aisle and starts taking small bites out of his chocolate cake.

Steve remembers that he already tasted that cake before but Bucky's eyebrows still rose to his forehead like it's the first time he's tasted it.

Man, this guy's so cute!

He's still kinda busy gazing at Bucky when Sam placed a coffee cup in front of him, all decorated with hearts on the foam and a smattering of cocoa powder.

"Go talk to your boy."

"He's not my boy, Sam."

"Yeah, but you wish he is."

"No, I don'—," his protest is cut off by Sam sliding another cup towards him, Steve can smell his favorite tea coming out from the cup as it slowly steeps.

Sam just shakes his head at him, "Take your break and go talk to Bucky."

"My break isn't for another 30 minutes."

"Well, as your boss, I'm telling you to take it now," Sam commands as he crosses his arms on his chest.

"We're partners! We own this business together," he continues to complain but he's already taken his apron off, pilfered two brownies and has a tray to put everything on.

"Uhuh."

"Shut up, Sam."

Sam helps him through the hatch by holding it up for him but pushing him gently as he passed, making the drinks slosh around a little bit. Steve shoots him a glare for his troubles.

When he looks back at Bucky, he now has his journal out and he's completely engrossed in writing in it. He often wonders what bucky is writing about, maybe he’s a novelist. Or a journalist. Or maybe he’s writing fanfiction. Steve chuckled to himself before steeling his breath and softly getting Bucky’s attention by placing the latte on the table and sliding it towards him.

Bucky looks up from where he's scribbling and thanking Steve for bringing his coffee.

"Uhm, I was wondering... I mean, Sam gave me this time to take my break," his grip on the tray tightens, his heart beating faster. "And I was thinking of maybe joining you if you don't mind?"

Bucky took his time looking back at Steve, he tilts his head a little a question on his face and Steve's world shifts with it, nearly rendering him out of balance. But before Steve's tray go tumbling out of his hands, Bucky says, "Sure, Steve." 

"Great!" He breathily replied. Once he's settled and has taken his tea and brownies off the tray, Steve slides the latter to the middle of the table and gently clears his throat, "Do you want a brownie?"

Bucky only nods and smiles. He hasn't tasted this brownie yet but Steve is sure he would love it and he wasn't wrong. Once he bit into the one he took, he's nodding his head, eyes bugging out a little and cheeks full as he exclaimed, "Wow, this is good!"

And what a sight that is, also to experience it up close? Man.

"These are from Carter's," Steve comments, catching himself before he says something poetic and inappropriate. "I'll make sure to order in more so you can have some... tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I can definitely come by tomorrow for these!"

"I'm glad you like them."

They came into a pause but before it gets too awkward, Steve goes and ask Bucky about his notebook.

"Oh, this," Bucky hesitates as he puts his hands on his open notebook.

"I'm sorry, you don't have to tell me," he says quietly.

"No, it's okay," Bucky takes a deep breath and after a brief pause he continues, "I journal. I always come here after a therapy session.

"I write stuff my therapist and I discussed and the things I learned and just stuff I feel, y'know."

Steve can feel that Bucky still has something to say so he tries to show on his face that he's listening to him.

"I know I could very well do this at home but being alone with my thoughts right after therapy is not ideal for me, I discovered," he continues, chuckling a bit. "Then I saw Eggsy on this chair, looking out that first time like he's asking me to come inside and then I did. And it wasn't so bad."

Steve looks at the seat beside Bucky, where his backpack is currently and remembers the day Bucky first came in. He came straight to this table and sat beside Eggsy and started petting him. And Eggsy, the big charmer, went straight for Bucky's lap and decided to take a nap.

"He likes you," Steve said to Bucky then, coming over to either take the cat from his lap if it's intruding or take his order if he decided it's okay. "You don't mind?"

And Bucky didn't mind, so Steve just took his order of black coffee and the same chocolate cake he ordered today.

As if hearing he's being talked about, Eggsy appeared by Bucky's feet, on a mission to transfer as much cat hair to Bucky's pant leg.

"Hey, boy," Bucky coos, picking Eggsy up and settling him on his lap like the first time.

"He really likes you," Steve repeats now.

"That's good," he looks up at Steve, giving that shy smile of his. "I like him too."

Steve carefully takes a breath at that, he can't believe he's getting jealous of their cat. Damn.

"I'll let you go on with your journaling. I'll just be doodling here," he acquiesces, shooting secret daggers Eggsy's way and the cat just meow-ed at him. The devil.

Bucky picks up his pen but takes another bite of his chocolate cake before carrying on with what he's been writing. On the other side of the table, Steve takes out the little notepad he keeps in his apron pocket and the pencil he's gotten used to sticking to his right ear and started sketching.

He starts with a few vague lines in the middle of the paper, no clear plan of what is it he's drawing yet. But as the sketch progresses, he's recognizing a familiar jaw and a dimpled chin emerging from the paper. 

Steve's really not surprised that he ends up drawing Bucky again like he does most of the time this past month. He draws him now, writing on his journal the look of concentration on his face, strands of hair framing his face from where they escape the half-bun they were put into.

He takes the last bite of his brownie as he adds a quick cartoon drawing of Eggsy and a speech bubble making the cat proclaim that he likes Bucky too.

Steve straightens and sips at his tea, contemplating if he should give Bucky the drawing or not. He hopes it isn't too creepy or he won't think that it's Steve who's saying he likes him and not Eggsy. Even if it _is_ the case and even if Eggsy does like Bucky too.

Sighing, Steve tears the page off of his little notebook before he can change his mind.

"My break's nearly over, here," stretching his hand over the table with the drawing, "I hope it isn't too weird that I end up drawing you and Eggsy."

"Wow, Steve," Bucky exhales as he takes the paper from Steve. "It's amazing!"

"I have a beautiful muse," he shrugs, rubbing at the back of his neck a little, he can feel his cheeks burning.

"Thank you," Bucky replies bashfully. Steve's sure Bucky's kinda blushing too but he has now looked down at Eggsy so he doesn't have a clear view of his face. "Look Eggsy, Steve drew you too! It says you like me back, that's good to know. Thanks, bud."

_I swear, I'm not jealous of Eggsy. I'm not._

"Thanks, Steve! I'll put this in my journal."

"Oh," A place of honor in Bucky's journal? Steve will take it! "Okay! Cool! Uhm— just call out if you want a refill on your coffee, Sam will be right with you. And, uh, thank you for letting me sit with you today, Bucky."

"No problem at all, Steve."

\-----

This happened a lot of time for the next couple of months. The number of times Bucky comes to the coffee shop relatively increases and Steve sits with him whenever he can.

They also got to talking more, much to Steve's delight. They traded story after story, including how Steve and Sam started their little cafe. How they met in college and followed through with their mock business plan from senior year of opening a coffee shop, how Steve loves drawing.

They also talked about how Bucky's now thinking of starting a novel, Bucky also mentioned in passing about the accident that took his left arm, also how he wanted to adopt a cat and call it Alpine and how he'll bring him here to play with Eggsy. How Eggsy got his name.

"Is it a Kingsman reference?"

"Nope."

"Where's it from?"

"Eggsy was an alley cat, I saw him behind the diner two stores down and he's munching on some scrambled eggs Riley left out and it's the only thing he wanted to eat when he came to us, so Eggsy."

"Eggsy."

_Meow._

\------

Sam invited Bucky to a movie night one time, says it's a really long overdue invitation since they've been friends for months now. They just finished watching Rocketman and Sam and Riley went to the kitchen to replenish their supply of popcorn and beer for their next movie, A Quiet Place.

Steve and Bucky were left in the living room to entertain Eggsy, they're both on the floor passing a ball back and forth as Eggsy makes a futile effort of catching it while lying down on his back. This cat.

"So, Steve," Bucky opens the conversation, passing the ball back to Steve.

  
"Yeah?"

  
"Do you like to go to MoMA next weekend?"

  
Steve stops deking Eggsy with the ball and just looks at Bucky for a long time, long enough for Eggsy to swat the ball from his hand and give chase.

  
"Like a date?" Steve can feel his heart fluttering in his chest.

  
"Yeah?"

A little smile appears on Steve's face, "Are you sure?"

  
"Yeah. Yes, I'm sure," Bucky chuckles and steels himself, "Would you like to go on a date with me to MoMA, Steve?"

  
"Okay. It's a date."

\------

They went on the date.

And this too happened a lot of times for the next couple of months. And years. And decades.

**Author's Note:**

> I really had fun writing this one. I really thought I would never write again after 2 months of nothing.
> 
> But I'm counting this one as a win! I'm also looking forward to the next prompt, which made me laughed a lot when I first thought of what I'm gonna do for it.
> 
> Also, halfway through writing this I realized I have a Coffee Shop AU box for my Stucky Bingo Card, so this one's also a fill for that. Two birds!
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading and I hope you guys enjoyed it.
> 
> You can find me on twitter: https://twitter.com/iwrtkeepquiet


End file.
